Distributed generation has been widely used in recent years. A micro-grid, including a decentralized distributed generation system of small capacity (abbreviated as micro power supply), an energy storage system, a load and the like, gets a lot of attention.
The micro-grid includes multiple kinds of distributed power supply (such as a photovoltaic power station, a wind turbine, a diesel engine and the like), there are disadvantages of intermittency of the generation, needing a support of the grid, needing to be disconnected when a failure occurs and instability of a power quality. Therefore, a micro-grid dynamic stability control system is required to control stability of the voltage of the micro-grid, improve the power quality and realize a seamless switch between a grid-disconnected state and a grid-connected state.